VenomMyotismon
VenomMyotismon (known as VenomVamdemon in Japan) is a Digimon, a villain from the Digimon Adventure series. He was the first Mega Level Digimon to appear in the Digimon saga. He is an extremely strong monster with a hard-armored body and an urge to devour everything in his path due to energy needs. In this form he is the king of the undead, and can fire rainbow colored beams. He also has a beast inside him that represents his true form, who fires beams of pure darkness. Digivolution * Ultimate (Perfect) - Myotismon * Mega (Ultimate) - VenomMyotismon * Mega (Ultimate) - MaloMyotismon Special Digivolutions * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - DinoBeemon + Dragomon = VenomMyotismon * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - VenomMyotismon + Devitamamon = MaloMyotismon Abilities Attacks * Venom Infusion: He fires very powerful energy beams from his eyes. * Nightmare Claw: He touches or slashes his enemies to a nightmare paralyzing them in a shock. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Richard Epcar. Myotismon's revival was in fulfillment of a prophecy. In the U.S. dubbed version of Season 1, Episode 38, Prophecy, Gennai sends Izzy and the other DigiDestined an e-mail while they're still on the roof of the Fuji TV station. The ancient text of the prophecy was translated by Gennai as follows:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gatomon#Description :The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. :The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King :And when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, :The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form, as the Beast. :Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect :And a miracle will happen. :Please always recycle. When Angewomon's powered-up Celestial Arrow hit him, Myotismon transferred his soul into his mask, which was not destroyed with the rest of his body. While the Alpha Bats were out stealing energy, Myotismon took on a semi-solid shadow-form with his mask as his only corporeal part. Myotismon's hostages in the Convention Center began chanting "Myotismon, Lord and Master!" in a trance state. At the Hour of the Beast, Mr. Ishida indicated as 6:06:06 in the evening, Myotismon absorbed all of his Alpha Bats and obtained sufficient energy to self-reincarnate as VenomMyotismon. He ate DemiDevimon both no longer needing him and to satisfy his uncontrollable desire to eat. The final condition of the prophecy was when T.K. and Kari had Angemon and Angewomon shoot Matt and Tai (respectively) with arrows formed of the essence of Hope and Light. The arrows did not harm either boy and evoked warp-Digivolution of Agumon and Gabumon into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, who succeeded in defeating him with the help of the other Digimon and the power of the crests. V-Tamer A VenomMyotismon was with Neo Saiba in his invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle. Leomon had Digivolved into IceLeomon and was about to battle him until Arcadimon knocked him down. VenomMyotismon is destroyed upon the arrival of Taichi and Zeromaru. Digimon Digital Card Battle He is an Ultimate level card in the game. The real VenomMyotismon resides in Infinity Tower with his henchmen Tuskmon, Phantomon, MegaSeadramon and Machinedramon. After being possessed by A he becomes very strange and just repeats the same phrase over and over again; "What you are doing is merely delaying the inevitable." The VenomMyotismon card can be obtained when you recite to Wizardmon the spell 'VENOMMYOTIS' or when you fuse Myotismon and LadyDevimon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. Digimon World DS VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. You also fight 2 VenomMyotismon that are used by a Tamer under Alphamon's control. Digimon World 3 VenomMyotismon is a random enemy that can be battled. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Virus Digimon